In recent years, mobile terminal devices such as cellular phones and PDAs have come with a wide variety of applications. In addition, users can download desired applications from web sites and the like and install them into their mobile terminal devices.
A mobile terminal device shows icons corresponding to applications on its display. The icons have graphical patterns according to the kinds or functions of the applications, for example. In many cases, the icons are each given letter(s) around the graphical pattern for identification of the application such as the name of the application. When any of the displayed icons is operated, the corresponding application is activated.